1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an absorbent, and more particularly to an absorbent formed of a cellulose material.
2. Description of the Background Art
An absorbent (or adsorbent) is a material or compound that absorbs liquids. The absorption is accomplished by spaces or openings in the absorbent or between components of the absorbent, which draw in liquids through capillary or surface tension mechanisms. It is the purpose of an absorbent to draw in and hold liquids. The absorbent and liquids may then be removed, with the absorbent capable of being stored or processed to remove the liquids and even to process the liquids.
Absorbents may therefore be used to clean up spills, pick up liquids, and even to separate different liquids.
Prior art absorbents have typically used or incorporated clay materials. Clay is capable of absorbing many liquids. However, clay has a high density, has a low sorbent capacity, and may generate undesirable dust. In addition, saturated clay-based absorbents may be difficult to dispose of. Moreover, prior art absorbents have typically been formed of materials that require significant processing in order to be formed into an absorbent.
What is needed, therefore, are improvements in absorbents.